In a semiconductor device having a conventional solid-state imaging element, the solid-state imaging element has a configuration having one photoelectric conversion element arranged within one pixel region, as described for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-157883 (PTD 1). As described in PTD 1, in the solid-state imaging element, substantially half of a light incident region in which light is incident on the photoelectric conversion element is shielded by a light shielding film made of a metal or the like. By shielding half of the region, focus adjustment and the like can be performed in the field of vision of one eye of a user.